The disclosure relates to integrating a journal associated with a user into a calendar.
Users of calendar applications frequently use the calendars to schedule events. As a result, various techniques have been developed to make the calendar more interactive for the user to schedule events. Existing calendar applications, however, manage the events as predictive events that will occur in the future and only include a time, a location and a list of invitees for the predictive events. In addition, the calendar applications are only about the event itself and fail to record the users' thoughts, feelings and aspirations related to the scheduled events and that of life in general. Furthermore, the calendar applications fail to collect the data relating to the users' thoughts, feelings and aspirations in a reportable manner and analyze the data further to generate a report on the data for the users.